Koichi
Pets Koichi Koichi is a fleet officer of the crew Turquality and a member of the flag Trust. He sails the Ice, Cobalt, and Viridian Oceans. General history Ice and Viridian For a while, Koichiz (name on the Midnight Ocean) was under the belief that he couldn't play on the Ice Ocean because it would cost extra. After being told otherwise, he promptly set to installing the test ocean. On the first day there, he almost won a Swordfighting tournament and rose to the rank of grand-master. While in the inn, he met Blackmaeve and Mauri, his superiors in his crew who promptly invited him to join. Later on, when he proved worthy, he rose to the rank of officer and prince. He tends to only play on these two oceans when trying to prompt Mauri, Blackmaeve, or Thewiseman to get on a different ocean. Cobalt This is his main ocean. He helped with the Trust victory over National Pirate Radio. Blockading history Ice and Viridian Koichi loves a regular blockade in hopes for a trophy (i.e. Weathered Helm, Battered Hat, the banners, and the tokens). Other than that, he tends to stick to the tournaments, and just talking. Cobalt He helped with the Trust victory over National Pirate Radio for . Notable trinkets Ice Cobalt Viridian None Koichiz Pets Koichiz is a fleet officer in the crew Dragon's Fury on the Midnight Ocean. He also sails the Hunter and Sage Oceans. Midnight Crew/flag history Due to family matters, he created a new account and pirate (formerly known as Koichi). With his new account, he quickly rose to the rank of senior officer of his newly created crew, with Lnmonster. Shortly thereafter, when the flag Demons of Razgriz was created, he was instantly a prince. Lnmonster's lack of time spent on YPP meant that Koichiz was promoted to captain and king. In a few months, he mutineed with Bloodesire, a pirate from SOL, now disbanded, and created Citezenz of Golgotha, which joined the flag The Invaders. This crew did not last very long. As Koichiz went dormant due to technical difficulties, Bloodesire and Puggest created their own crew and flag, Les Mains de Mort and Les Anges de Mortet. When Koichiz returned to Y!PP, he was happy to disband his current crew and left The Invaders. He joined his hearties Bloodesire and Puggest. After discovering his newfound hatred for his once hearty Narcisa, he left Les Mains de Mort and Les Anges de Mortet to be with his old friends in Party Central. After a chat booch, he was expelled from Party Central and rejoined Les Mains de Mort. Shortly thereafter, he was tired with his crew and created a new one, Order of the Koi. However, in extreme boredom with the Midnight Ocean, he left and made Cobalt his main ocean. After going dormant for nearly 2 years, Koichi returned to the Midnight Ocean, joining the crew Dragon's Fury. Blockading history Koichiz never cared much for blockades, save the sinking ones, in hope for a never received injury. The flags The Invaders, and Demons of Razgriz both contemplated blockading an outpost in the , but neither went through with the idea. Life on Sage He only ever plays on Sage when trying to convince Lordcrump (Thewiseman) to switch to Ice or Midnight. Hunter He plays on this ocean with his hearty Bloodesire, also known as Bramstoker and Laurew. He may eventually make this his main ocean, if he gets bored with his life on Cobalt. Notable trinkets Midnight Sage None Hunter None Mitternacht Mitternacht is a cabin person in the crew Viridian Soul Mates. He sails the Opal Ocean Pets History He joined the Opal Ocean for when the others crash (as did on the February 1 reboot). Trinkets None Blockading history As he does not play often on this ocean, he doesn't participate in blockades.